


Lunchtime with Grand-Uncle Sokka

by Cassandra14



Series: Linzin Kids Au [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka adores his first grand-niece and likes to stop by Tenzin's office to have lunch with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime with Grand-Uncle Sokka

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of an AU where Lin and Tenzin stayed together and had kids. May be blatantly self-indulgent but what else is fanfiction for?

The tinkling of the chime lessened. Without glancing up from the metro transit five-year plan, Tenzin sent a gust of wind to his left. The chime rekindled into improvisation music. A happy gurgle hailed the revitalization.  

He completed his notations. Rising and opening his office door, he poked his head out.

“Hanae, I’ve finished with the transit plan. Could you please arrange for a meeting with Commissioner Gorou later this week? I have a few questions and concerns although, on the whole, I approve of his proposals.”

“I’ll take care of it. I had lunch sent over, and your uncle dropped by and said he’d be joining you,” Hanae informed him. She presented him with a bento box.

“Thank you, as soon as he arrives, please send him in and then take your lunch break.”

“No need, Tenzin, I’m here!” called Councilman Sokka, strutting into the outer office. He carried a brown sack stained with grease. “Hello again, my lovely Hanae.”

“Councilman Sokka, always a pleasure.” Hanae announced, “I’ll be on my way.”

As she exited, Tenzin swung his door wide and gestured for Sokka to come in.

“How’s Sora been behaving?” he asked, making a beeline for the cradle beside Tenzin’s desk. He dumped the bag onto the desk before leaning over the cradle. A chorus of delighted chirps and babbles erupted as soon as Sora saw his face.

“She’s slept most of the morning; Dad’s picking her up at one.” Moving Sokka’s lunch bag to avoid grease on his papers, Tenzin tugged a hefty cloth tote from beneath the desk. He extracted a wooden box. Inside rested two miniature pots with wax-sealed tops.

“Who’s my special girl - you are - you are,” cooed Sokka as he lifted Sora into his arms. He took a chair, Sora on his lap sideways. Tenzin selected a pot at random, broke the seal, and set it in front of the pair with a child-sized spoon. A generous stack of napkins followed. Sokka tucked one into Sora’s neckline, one into his own, and spread a couple more on their laps.

“Mashed carrots, yum, yum,” Sokka enthused. Ignoring his own lunch, he fed Sora hers, spoonful by spoonful. Tenzin seized the advantage to dig into his meal.

When Sora shook her head at more carrots, Sokka and Tenzin teamed up to clean up. The napkins had done their duty to contain the mess and another three returned both Sora and Sokka to presentable condition.

Tenzin took his daughter from Sokka, Sora immediately fisting a hand in his robes. With her head on his shoulder, Tenzin started swaying. Chomping down on a sandwich and fried dough bites, Sokka watched as Sora snuggled into her father, smiling sleepily.

“It’s a bit weird you know,” Sokka commented. He popped the last dough bite into his mouth.

“What’s weird?”

“I grew up believing the women are supposed to take care of the kids, not the men. Even with Aang, I mean, Katara was the one who did more of the raising and cooking and sewing and stuff with the three of you,” explained Sokka. “But you and Lin, you’ve sort of turned that idea on it’s head.”

Tenzin shrugged. “This way works for us. Lin’s job is more demanding in terms of time and energy, her schedule is less reliable,  it’s dangerous, no place for a child, and frankly, her job means much more to her than mine does to me. It wouldn’t be fair to ask her to cut back or stop doing what she loves when I’m actually quite happy to take primary responsibility for our child. I love being Sora’s father a great deal more than being a Councilman.”

“Are you planning to give up the Council seat?” questioned Sokka.

“Yes,” answered Tenzin calmly. “I’ve already begun grooming an Acolyte to take my place. When we’re ready for a second child, I’ll step down. Between the Temple and two, eventually three, children I’ll have work enough.”

“If they turn out to be benders, yeah you will,” Sokka said. “All the trouble the three, well four if you count Lin, got into and up to, it’s a wonder my sister wasn’t grey at forty.”

“The vast majority of that was completely Kya’s and Bumi’s fault. Lin and I were well-behaved.”

Sokka scoffed.

“We were well-behaved _most_ of the time,” conceded Tenzin. Checking to ensure Sora was soundly asleep, he laid her down in her crib. A puff of air sent the chimes tinkling.  

“Back to work, I suppose,” pouted Sokka. He tiptoed to the crib and blew kisses at Sora. “Bye-bye sweetheart. Say hi to Grandpa Aang for me.”

To Tenzin he said, “I’ll see you around. Give my best to Lin.”

“I will.” Sokka departed for his own office. Tenzin sighed and bent his head to the latest zoning disputes.


End file.
